Brazil Youth
|its counterparts|U-18 Brazil and Brazil Youth (Tecmo)}} ブラジルユース |image= Santana_Brazil.png |nationality=Brazilian |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (ブラジルユース, burajiru yūsu) is the youth selection team of Brazil that participated in the World Youth tournament held in Japan. History proved to be the strongest squad of the tournament, able to defeat all others with ease (even Germany Youth), until it met Tsubasa's Japan Youth in the finals. The team has as ace striker Carlos Santana on the offensive and Alberto as captain. Brazil also had the super tactician and expertise from Roberto Hongo as coach, who proved to be key for winning all matches before the finals and was the one responsible of discovering the "soccer prodigy" and real number "10" on the team who was a "phantom" football member until the very last two minutes of the second time. Uniforms Manga * Home: Yellow jersey with green polo collar with yellow lines, green lines on the sleeves end, the Brazilian Football Confederation insignia with the green "Brazil" name lettering, with blue shorts and white socks with thin green and yellow stripes. This color scheme mirrors Brazil home uniform in the 1994 FIFA World Cup. * Keeper: Grey polo collared shirt and grey shorts with black triangle-patterned stripes on the sides and white socks. Captain Tsubasa: Tatakae Dream Team *'Home': Yellow jersey with green round collar, the Brazilian Football Confederation insignia with the green "Brazil" name lettering, with blue shorts and white socks with thin green stripes. * 2nd kit: Blue jersey with blue collar, the Brazilian Football Confederation insignia with the yellow "Brazil" name lettering, with white shorts and blue socks with thin white stripes. *'3rd kit': White jersey with blue polo collar and blue sleeves, the Brazilian Football Confederation insignia with the green "Brazil" name lettering, with blue shorts and midnight blue socks with white-blue-white stripes on top. * Keeper: Alice blue jersey with Cadet Gray shoulders and no collar, three white shoulder stripes, the Brazilian Football Confederation insignia with the green "Brazil" name lettering, with Alice blue shorts and Alice blue socks * All uniform versions are the updated 2018 version. They all mainly the same except that they bear together with the Brazilian Football Confederation insignia, the corresponding Nike logo for the Home and Goalkeeper, and yellow for the Away uniform. As for the shorts, they all also bear the Nike logo in black, and blue for the Away uniform. The Away jersey also has a printed polygonal motif in blue shades. Results Squad Personnel * Coach Roberto Hongo 22px|border Trivia * is based on the Brazilian national team of 1994. Gallery |-|Color spread= Cover_61_(BWY)_1.jpg|Battle of World Youth |-|Art= Santana_WY.png|BWY santana 2.png|Santana Natureza Brazil (DT).png|Natureza Natureza Brazil (DT) 1.png Natureza Brazil (DT) 2.png Leo Brazil (DT).png|Leo Leo Brazil (DT) 1.png Pepe Brazil (DT) 1.png|Pepe Salinas (DT) 1.png|Salinas |-|Manga= World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg World Youth ch51 (BWY).jpg Brazil ch62 (BWY) 1.jpg|Brazil vs Japan Arrow Shot ch62 (BWY) 1.jpg|Arrow Shot Skywing Shot ch62 (BWY) 1.jpg|Skywing Shot Tornado Arrow Skywing Shot ch62 (BWY) 1.jpg|Tornado Arrow Skywing Shot Perfect Jump Save ch62 (BWY) 1.jpg|Salinas Jorgi ch62 (BWY) 1.jpg|Jorgi External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (JP) Category:Youth teams